Spróbuj Mnie Znaleźć
Chris: -Ostatnio Na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki....Porwaliśmy dziewczyny, a chłopcy mieli je uratować, Duncan miał uwolnić Courtey, DJ, Gwen a Cody miał uratować Heather, co skończyło się niekorzystnie dla niej, ale to oni ostatecznie, byli pierwsi i zdobyli nietykalność, zaś DJ zostawił Gwen w jaskini Niedźwiedzia, bo sie go wystraszył, i to właśnie dlatego drużyna go wyrzuciła...Wielkimi krokami zbliżamy się do Finału, zostało nam Pięciu zawodników. Kto Wygra dzisiejsze zadanie?Kto odpadnie?I czy dostane Kontrakt od Taty na Trzecią Serie??Dowiedzcie się tego w Dzisiejszym, Emocnonującym Odcinku na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki!!! (czołówka) Wszyscy śpią, a Chef zakrada się do przyczep i zabiera po jednej rzeczy, od obozowicza Rano Wszyscy zachowywali się normalnie, aż tu wbiega Gwen Gwen: -KURCZE, KTOŚ UKRADŁ MÓJ PAMIĘTNIK!!!HEATHER ODDAWAJ!!! Heather: -To ty masz pamiętnik??Dlaczego wczesniej na to nie wpadłam?? Wbiega Cody: -Ludzie!!!Ktoś Ukradł Moje Perfumy!! Duncan: -Perfumy?? Cody: -Dziewczyny lubią pachnących Facetów....ALE BEZ NICH, JESTEM SKOŃCZONY!!!! Heather: -OOooo Widzę że Beth juz się dla ciebie nie liczy Chris przez Magafon: -Uwaga Obozowicze, dzisiaj czeka was przyjemne zadanie....To my ukradliśmy wam rzeczy, i damy wam wskazówki, gdzie możecie je znaleść...Każdemu coś ukradlismy. Spodkajmy się przy Wielkiej Górze Lodowej.... Gwen: -Tym razem masz szczęście Heather Heather: -Chcę cie poinformować, że to ja zawsze mam szczęście, a ty pecha....HAHAHAA P.Zwierzeń Gwen: -Czemu ona zawsze ma to głupie szczęście?? ..... Przy Górze Chris: -Podejdźcie do mnie, po wasze podpowiedzi....Przy okazji, powiemy co kazde z was zgubiło... Courtney: -Chyba coś co zostało Skradzione, nie zgubione Chris: -Taaa...Mniejsza z tym, wiec: Gwen-Pamiętnik Cody-Perfumy Ducnan-Nóż Heather-Kosmetyki Courtney-Medalion od Ojca Courtney: -TY WREDNY......YHHHH!!! Chris: -No dobra, oto podpowiedzi: Gwen-Szukaj na Stoku Cody-Jaskinia Niedzwiedzia Duncan-Szukaj Wśród Rekinów Heather-Piranie Czekają Courtney-Szukaj Na Dnie A oczywiście, po odnalezieniu, do godziny 18 czasu lokalnego, nie znajdziecie przedmiotu, przedpadły....NA ZAWSZE...HAHAHAHAHA!! Heather: -Świetnie, wolę Piranie, niż Nurkowanie, na wysokości 200 metów pod poziomem morza(D.Autora A bo ja wiem jak to napisać??XD) Courteny: -Dal tego Medalionu, gotowa jestem zabić Rozeszli się...A Heather już knuła spisek Heather: -Muszę wygrać te Show, ale nie ma jak kiedy w powietrzu czuć sojusz, trzeba to rozbic, ale metoda z tamtego sezonu nie zadziała, będzie wiedzieć, ze to podstęp, ale co się stanie kiedy najlepsza przyjaciółka będzie się całować, z nieswoim chłopakiem, na wizji??I już nawet wiem, jak to zaplanować.... ..... Heather jako pierowsza znalazła kosmetyki, pobiegła do przyczepy i zaczeła pisać 3 liściki, jeden dla Gwen, drugi dla Duncana a trzeci dla Courtney, i sama je podłożyła, ale nie połóżyła ich na wierzchu, tylko schowała pod pościel.Akurat Courtney też skończyła i szła do domku się przebrać, a Heather usiadła na łóżku i zaczeła czesać włosy. Courtney: -Możesz wyjść?? Chcę się przebrać. I wyszła, a Courtney poszuła nierównosć na łóżku i przeczytała liścik ,,Droga Courney, to ja Prawdziwy Ducnan, nie Heather, chcę ci zrobić niespodziankę, wiec przyjdź do stołówki o 17.00...Twój Na zawsze Duncan" Courtney na cały głos: -Taaaak!! Heather do siebie: -Tak połkneła haczyk Courtney się przebrała, wiec poszła się umyć pod prysznicem, w tym czasie Gwen weszła do przyczepy i też poczuła nierówność i też zaczeła czytać ,,Cześć Gwen, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, wiec chciałbym coś dla ciebie zrobić, przyjdź do stołówki o 17.00...Mam nadzieje, ze twój przyjaciel Duncan" Gwen do siebie: -Czemu nie? Duncan znalazł nóż i tak samo, czyta liścik ,,Cześć Duncan, jesteś dla mnie jak brat, i chciałam ci to wynagrodzić, przyjdź do stołówki o 17.00...Mam nadzieje, ze twoja przyjaciółka Gwen" Duncan: -Wow, no dobra, pójdę W tym czasie Cody nadal szukał perfum, a Heather szykowała plan, zmontowała dwa popychacze jeden po stronie gdzie miałą stać Gwen, a drugi, tam gdzie miał stać Duncan. OK 17.00 wybiła jak na razie Courtney się jeszcze ubierała, a Duncan i Gwen już szli, były dwa wejścia, wiec jedno weszło głównym, a drugie wyszło tylnym. Oboje spotykają się na stołówce. Gwen: -No to co? Duncan: -Zadaje to samo pytanie W oddali było widać że Courtney już idzie, wiec Heather szybko pociągnęła za Linke i oba popychacze popchnęły Gwen i Duncana do siebie, przez co się przypadkowo pocałowali, ale Courtney oczywiście to widziała, jak nie zaczęły jej łzy spadać z oczu, a liścik który był(niby)od Duncana, zgniotła w ręce i odeszła, a Duncan i Gwen szybko się odsunęli i zaczęli wycierać swoje usta Gwen: -DUNCAN!!!FUUUUJ!!DLACZEGO MNIE POCAŁOWAŁEŚ??I TO JEST TA NIESPODZIANKA??!! Duncan: -JA??TA JASNE, JA MAM DZIEWCZYNĘ, A TY JESTEŚ TYLKO MOJĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ, A CO DO NIESPODZIANKI, TY MIAŁAŚ TO ZROBIĆ.... Gwen: -Ja dostałam liścik od ciebie, że masz niespodziankę dla mnie Duncan: -To dziwne, ale ja dostałem to samo Oboje: -Heather!! Duncan: -Cóż dobrze że Courtney tego nie widziała Gwen: -Nikomu o tym zdarzeniu, ani słowa I sobie poszli, a Courtney w przyczepie płacze i się ciągle po cichu: -Dlaczego? Cody znalazł swoje perfumy, i usłyszał płacz Courtney, wiec zapukał Cody: -Hej Courtney...Wszystko w porządku?? Courtney(przez drzwi): -Idź sobie Cody: -Powiedz będzie ci lżej Courtney(nieźle wkurzona): -WYNOCHA!!! Cody odchodzi, ale przed przyczepą podbiega Heather: -Nie słyszałeś?? Cody: -Niby czego?? Heather: -Przed chwilą widziałam jak Duncan całował Gwen, na oczach Courtney Cody: -A wiec dlatego płacze, nie dziwę się... Heather: -Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zagłosuje na ich oboje Cody: -Raz w życiu się z tobą zgodzę Na ceremonii Courtney siada w odosobnieniu, Duncan chciał usiąść obok niej, ale ona go odepchnęła. Duncan: -Coś się stało?? Courtney: -I ty jeszcze masz tupet pytać?? Chris: -Po pierwsze, skończyły nam się sople, wiec po drugie, pokażemy wasze nagrania, i muszę powiedzieć, że możecie się dowiedzieć czegoś BARDZO ciekawego(wysuwa się telewizor i zbliżenie na niego) P.Zwierzeń z TV Cody: -Nie mogę uwierzyć że Duncan zdradza Courtney i do tego z Gwen?? Schrzaniliście OBOJE!!Głosuje za usunięciem ich obojga Courtney(płacze): -A ja myślałam że znowu ktoś mnie kocha,a tu co??!!Czy każdy chłopak musi mnie tak traktować??Więc wybieram ich oboje Gwen: -Jestem na 100%Pewna że to była sprawka Heather, no bo, Duncan to mój najlepszy przyjaciel,a Trent to mój chłopak i jego bym nigdy nie zdradziła Duncan: -Wybieram Heather, bo wiem że to ona stoi za tym że ja i Gwen się ....no....pocałowaliśmy.....Mam nadzieje że tego nie widziała bo złamałbym jej serce Heather: -Finałowa Piątka??Pikuś...Nie mogę, na tych ofiarach da się grać jak na skrzypcach, wystarczy trochę znajomości o prawach fizyki dzięki Noah, i już!!Dwie osoby dziś odpadną....DZIĘKI MNIE!!!HAHAHAHA!!! .... Telewizor wraca na miejsce Chris: -A wiec, są 3 głosy i na Duncana i na Gwen, kontra 2 głosy na Heather, wiec.....Adios Duncan i Gwen Cody: -Ale to było oszustwo!!! Chris: -Klamka zapadła...Do Lodołamacza...Tędy Duncan: -Courtney.... Courtney: -Nic....Już....Nie....Mów Duncan: -Ale to było oszustwo...Następne!! Courtney: -Proszę DAJ MI POZBIERAĆ MYŚLI!!!! I uciekła z płaczem do przyczepy, a Duncan i Gwen, poszli do Lodołamacza Chris: -Świetnie, mam kontrakt na 3 serie, powiem wam jak się nazywa, gdy tylko skończy się ta seria, oglądając następny Odcinek LODOWCA TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki